Talk:Sandus
Become our Allie I, President Nichol of Kleinland, humbly begs you to become our mutual allie and friend. Feel free to respond via or talk/discussion page. --Kleinland 16:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Alliance request The Socialist Republic of Murrayfield would like to request an alliance with their socialist comrades across the world and so would like an alliance with Sandefreistikhan.--Ben L 18:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Message from Erusia Comrades!, On behalf of the Erusian National Communist Party and the entire Erusian people, I offer their most heartfelt thanks for your invaluable assistance in the War over Micronational Communism! I am so very sorry for not replying to your original message to us sooner, but I have been absent on a personal matter and foreign affairs is the jurisdiction of my office within the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia. By coming to the aid of us - complete strangers to you and your people - you have demonstrated to the micronational world one of Socialism's greatest strengths: our unshakeable and natural unity. We knew beyond any doubt that this war had been orchestrated by others and we have proven to the world that this is the case. We will never forget the great help you have been to us. The Democratic People's Republic officially recognises the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan and embraces it's people as revolutionary comrades. We respect that you are not a convential Socialist state but see no reason why that means you are any less revolutionary - your State religion is, at the least, one that teaches absolute equality of all Human beings and recognises the need for social justice. We look forward to a bright future with you as our eternal comrades. Dictated statement by the Erusian National Communist Party leader, Robert Lethler Flandrensis Greetings Last week you ask on my youtube-account for diplomatic relations. The Senate must still vote about it, for the moment it is a very busy time because we have a lot of Students. I will contact you when they have voted. --Niels Vermeersch 14:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Tu-95? Where did you get one of those? Did it come with a free Tsar Bomba? Scientopia 08:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Tu-95? Currently, we use Flight Simulator X for training and reconnaissance. Since we do not have the money or space for real aircraft, we use such Simulator for defense purposes. In the future, we plan to use unmanned aircraft for our defense and use the Flight Simulator X for using such. And yes, but no, it did come with a free Nuclear Bomb Device, though not the Tsar Bomba. --VTAbenakiMD 12:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Senate Flandrensis reject proposal diplomatic relations Greetings, The Senate of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis has decided yesterday to reject your proposal for diplomatic relations. The reason therefore is that some Senators condemn the Neda War against macronations. Also there is protest against the ‘bombing’. The Senate voted with a majority, but don’t closed the door for diplomatic relations, if Sandefreistikhan exist 4 months you can again contact us (according our foreign policy). Please don't feel that Flandrensis hates your respectable nation. Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis Games Reminder }} Ultimatum from New Europe The Imperial Assembly has passed a resolution calling for an immediate apology from Sandus, for its vicious and overly critical propaganda against New Europe during the New Euro-Erusian War. The following demands are made to Sandus in which the government is given from September 7, 2009 until September 10, 2009 to respond. 1. The Sandus Head of State apologize formally on the War’s talk page for its actions. 2. The Sandus Head of State apologize for its demonizing of the German and Italian people during the war. 3. The Sandus Head of State apologize for its making of false statements against the Emperor. 4. The Sandus Head of State agree to an investigation of the Sandusian motives by the G.U.M. Failure to at least respond will result in an immediate declaration of war. It will also result in an immediate declaration of war by Pristinia (signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 22:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) Declaration of WAR On behalf of His Holy Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic Sebastian Percival Arthur Conan William Sean Callidus, Emperor of all Realms and Territories of the Glorious Empire of Pristinia, Defender of Faith, Freedom and Order, Salvator of the People, Great Pontifex, and King of all the territories of Fredericton and Great Berkeley, Sovereign of The Crown Protectorate, Duke of Pristinia City, Luximberg and Pristinisch Eck and Supreme Commandant in Chief of the Armed Forces of Pristinia, we declare WAR on the People's State of Sandus for the following reasons: # Failure to comply with Emperor Wilhelm I's ultimatum. # Being a corrupt, mendacious and incongruous state unworthy of the term micronation # Instigating anti-New European propaganda during the Erusian war # Insulting the peoples of Germany and Italy, and therewith the people of (not only) the Empire of Pristinia and the Federal Republic of St.Charlie # Being untrue to its own ideals (mainly being non-communist) # Illegally garrisoning property of the United States of America, seeing that Sandus is not recognised by the Empire of Pristinia This declaration is from the Empire of Pristinia ONLY and does not represent the Empire of New Europe in any way, see the terms of the Pristinian-New European Alliance for details. signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 23:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) New Congress It is the opinion of the Imperial Government that Micronationalism is overall failing in North America. Micronationalism in Europe is prospering and has greatly advanced themselves. New Europe calls upon the Ohio Empire, Kingdom of Coleraine, Republic of Petorio, and the Barony of Sandus to meet in a chat room to discuss the issues in our countries, what the others can do to help, settle any border disputes of any kind, a redrawing the map on the North American continent, and any other issues or ideas you wish to bring up to the congress. The structure of the congress is as follows: Each member has an equal of one vote. HI&RM Emperor Wilhelm I will preside over it as President of the Congress. The President is not allowed to show favour to a particular micronation over another and has alsoonly one vote to represent New Europe. If a delegate becomes aggressive towards other delegates they will be removed from the congress and all of their votes made forfit. If a delegate has a problem with a vote, they may respectfully demand a recount and plead their case as to why the vote should be different. The date of this Second North American Micronational Congress has yet to be determined. We await the reply of at least two micronations before a final date is descided. We hope you will accept this most heartfelt invitation and wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. P.S. this message was sent to the only email adress of yours we could find and are unsure if you recieved it.--New Euro Emperor 17:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Peacekeeping You call declaring war on all nations that enter the war peacekeeping? All you are doing is creating more conflict! --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 17:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Questions about the new foreign policy Dear Sir/Madam It has come to our attention that Sandus has a new foreign policy. This policy includes pledging an 'ideological combat' against nations that you consider ideologically threatening to the state. The Citizens' Communist Pary of Sandus has made it clear that it wants Sandus to play a bigger role in the international community. For this reason, it has made a list of micronations that will be 'ideologically questioned' by the party. For the sake of irony, I would like to inquire about the reasons for and the consequences of this list. So, what are the reasons for creating a list and including these micronations on the list and what are the consequences of the list for the micronational community? Yours faithfully QuentinWyvern 16:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Response from the Chairman of the Revolutionary Council Dear Quentin I of Wyvern, This "ideological combat" is one, most notably, against the nations which have recently openly attacked Communism within this community. Some nations, including Wyvern and the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance (ICA), have recently, in my views as Chairman of my nation's Revolutionary Council, begun ideological attacks on Socialism and Communism. These attacks are risks to my nation and its Socialist society, and all threats to my People and State must end. This "combat" is not a literal combat, but one of condemning, questioning the ideologies of such states, and, most importantly, spreading the true word of Socialism throughout the world. In the words of Dullahan of your nation, he is noted as remarking, "From now on we ,conservatives, are going to fight to preserve our cultures and our micronations, we wont let the progressive parties change and destroy our cultures. My fellow conservatives its time to make a stand." This quote captures the essence of our combat, we are angered by such ideals, by such movements, and by such backwards thinking as this. If I must declare, sir, your nation is an oligarchy in the making or, at the least, a nation which has interests in the rich, rather than its own people. Sandus is not such nation. With Capitalism, nations may have more freedoms, but what are freedoms compared to surviving? What are freedoms compared to having a home? My nation not only ensures and endorses rights and freedoms, but Communism ensures and endorses rights. Do not be as ignorant to not even try to tell me otherwise without any evidence of your own. Within Sandus, we see that the revolution of the People is under threat by these nations. Such ideologies endorse hatred, special interests, and keep government for doing what their true job is - looking after the interests of its People. With Conservativism and Laissez-Faire economics, the state no longer looks for the interests of its people, but rather the interests of its companies. Even the Republicans of my mother country, who endorse less regulation on corporations, even understand the meaning of the words "Great Depression." Within Sandus, we have little to no corruption, simply because, now with Socialism, we have an equal society and equal economics and an equal way to perform our lives as humans. No longer does "money" mean anything to us in Sandus, rather it is "action", "thought", and "duty" which mean something to us. As a Communist nation, we will endorse only nations which provide at least some basic necessities to its people. We will launch this combat only because it threatens Sandus as a nation, with respect to the ICA, which proclaims "Its goals are to fight the opposing ideologies of Socialism and Communism, to bring back right-wing/centre-right politics to every nation, and to encourage all micronations to halt all Communist revolts through making a stable conservative front"; to the ideology of Dullahanism which declares it is "against communism as it hasn’t worked and is easily corrupted" and that "own people and state first!", even though that in Capitalist nations it is "own business and state first"; to the ideology of Ownism which declares that "There should be little or no government sponsored welfare ... Healthcare should be privatised ... Same sex marriages should be illegal." This report to the Revolutionary Council will be submitted to MicroCommons once published and received by the Revolutionary Council, then you can read this report in detail. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 20:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Response from king Quentin I of Wyvern Dear chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus I have read your response to our questions. First of all, I find it very polite that you have put effort into responding so quickly. My compliments for that. The contents of your response, however, appear to contain some mistakes and misinterpretations. In your response, you mention the ICA and the kingdom of Wyvern as if they were politically allied. While it is true that Bradley of Dullahan is a minister and a senator in the kingdom of Wyvern, he does not hold the power to effectively influence foreign policy. The Wyvern government does not endorse or listen to the ICA. We even went as far as forcing Bradley to apologise on the OAM forum for some unfortunate jokes about socialism he had made. The next thing that I would like to point out, is that there is no need for welfare or other protecting measures in the kingdom of Wyvern. All citizens have macronational insurance, cars, houses and incomes. I believe micronational welfare and other protecting measures are a matter of ideology. I believe in a certain level of pragmatism, and so does my government. The senate has voted against some political changes because they would just make our micronation a lot harder to maintain without adding anything. We would rather make a flagpole with a flag or some home made crossbows than issue another change in departments. Yours faithfully Quentin I of Wyvern Secundomian Response Secundomia does not endorse the ICA either. Only the Secundomian Conservative Party. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 15:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, I am President James Thomson of the Republic of Danesland. We are a socialist nation that is a little over 1 years old. Danesland is in search of more allies that are communist or socialist. We are simply requesting for diplomatic relations. If you want more information on us please visit,Danesland. Please respond on my talk page Thanks, President James Thomson Our apology on behalf of the Imperial League of Micronations and the Yttian Kingdom Noting Sir Rawlot's ghastly attacks on the Muslim faith, as well as his unjust threat of war against Sandus and Nemkhavia. The Yttian Kingdom formally apologizes for Rajputistans actions on behalf of the Imperial League of Micronations. We do not support Rajputistan either in these issues. The ILM might have to discuss an impeachment of Sir Rawlot. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance Support your fellow communists in Erusia. The rebbels are in need of help to protect there comunist government